It's A Messed Up Fairy Tale
by XxSupernaturalQueenxX
Summary: Buttercup has been trapped in a tower since birth. When a opportunity to escape comes along, she takes it. Finding out that her whole life was someone's sick idea to re-create fairy tale into real life, she takes up the job of saving three other girls (you can guess who.) working along side Fate, Brick, Boomer and not to mention Butch, in this messed up fairy tale come to life.
1. Chapter 1

**Did you know that a buttercup is a kind of herb? If it's not, then the internet lied to me.**

**This is my first fan fiction ever! So comment and review!**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

So bored, so bored, I am so BORED! I tossed a green plastic ball at the wall in front of me and repeated the action multiple times. It's not much surprise to me that I'm so bored. After all, I have been trapped in this tower my whole life.

"Do you have anything else better to do then just playing with your ball in a dark corner?" a women's voice said, with a sigh. I knew who the voice belonged to and I quickly stood up to face the source of the voice.

"Mrs. Bellum!" I exclaimed as I jumped into her arms and hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back. Mrs. Bellum is my caring caretaker and my devil-like teacher. she can be the sweetest person in the world but when she's in teacher mode, she's like a demon who likes to give you a life time supply of homework. While she wasn't here, textbooks and food appeared on my desk every morning. I ate the food but I didn't even touch the textbooks. TEXTBOOKS ARE EVIL!

I looked up at Mrs. Bellum. I couldn't see her face because it's always hidden behind her curly red hair but I could tell that she's tired.

"What the heck? Come on Buttercup, let go before you squeeze my lungs out!" Mrs. Bellum joked. I gave her one last squeeze before letting go.

"Payback for not coming to see me for six months, do you know how much free time I had since you weren't here to bug me!" I said with a wide grin. Mrs. Bellum was three months pregnant when she left. She needed to move to a new house so her and her husband could have enough room for the baby to grow up in a calm and peaceful environment.

"Well, that is not my fault!" She said with a fake pout on her face. "If it's anyone's fault, it's my husbands. He's the one who wanted a kid in the first place." The day went by as if she hasn't been gone for six month. I pretended not to listen to her while she was teaching me math, history, science and world languages, and then she got angry at me and threatened to push me out the window. In the end of the day, we ate the fast food she brought from McDonalds. I like the French fries the best.

"Mrs. Bellum?"

"hm?"

"How old am I? And don't say I'm five, because five-year old girls don't have these!" I pointed to my C-cup breast. She busted out laughing.

"Don't laugh! I'm serious here! You been telling me that I'm five since the day I met you!" I yelled at my laughing caretaker/teacher.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry!" she kept laugh a bit longer but stopped when she saw how annoyed I was. "Let's see, I think your seventeen by now."

"So why haven't I been outside for the past seventeen years?" I asked. "I mean, I've been in this tower my whole life! When can I leave?" Mrs. Bellum thought for a moment and sighed.

"Sweetie," she started solemnly. "Listen to me, I'm being paid to take care of you but I'm not your guardian. So I don't have a say in when you can go outside."

"Who is my guardian?" I asked curiously but she just sighed again and turned her head towards the window, looking at the blue sky.

"To be honest, I don't know." She said weakly. I wonder if she really is ok. She just had a baby a little awhile ago after all. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her about going outside, she seems really bothered by it.

We didn't say anything else. It was time for Mrs. Bellum to go home to her family. She hates having to go down the stairs so she leaves by going out the window (I don't understand why she prefers climbing out a window than using the stairs). And since my window is fifty feet away from the ground we use my hair as rope. My hair is extremely long since I wasn't allowed to cut it either.

After she climbed down the gray-stoned tower, I was alone again. I didn't feel like playing with my small plastic ball again. I turned my head towards the window and I noticed that the sun was going down so I decided to call a night. I didn't have to change clothes since all I wear are night gowns anyway. I merely dropped myself on my bed, bored out of my mind again.

The next five minutes felt like forever. My hair spread out and acted like a blanket. I stared into nothingness. Who put me in this tower in the first place? my parents? Do I even have parents? If so, then why haven't I met them before? Maybe if I wait a little longer in this tower, they'll come and see me.

"You're so pathetic." Said an unfamiliar voice. I quickly sat up and stared at the women who stood in front of me. She looked young and was unmistakably beautiful, like a perfect glass doll. She was tall and slender. Her hair was black like mine and was floating around her, as if it was weightless. She was wearing a strap-less red dress that showed off her figure. Her long sleeves weren't attached to the dress itself.

"Who are you? What the heck are you doing in my room? RAPE!" I exclaimed in a panic before she quickly covered my mouth with her hand. She looked extremely irritated and glared at me.

"Jeez kid! Will you shut up?" I bite her hand in an attempt of freedom but she didn't even flinch. She only looked at me with a bored expression.

"You're too predictable." She said as she withdraws her hand from my mouth and snapped her fingers. Within a second, my bed sheets suddenly attacked me! In the end, after I struggled endlessly, the bed sheets won and tied themselves around my wrists and ankles. I struggled against them.

"Let me go!" I yelled at the woman who stood in front of me. She had a smirk on her face and seemed very pleased with herself.

"If I let you go, do you promise to be a good girl and listen to me?" she asked with the smirk still on her face. I glared at her but nodded. She snapped her fingers again and the lights turn on while the bed sheet let go of me. I sat up, not taking my eyes off her.

"How did you do that?" I asked but she just sat on a chair that was next to my bed and crossed her arms.

"I'm a goddess." She said simply. I looked at her strangely but she continued on. "I'm not like one of those immature goddesses from Greek mythology. My name is Fate and controlling others fate is my job. To be honest, I'm known as many things but goddess seems to the closest thing to what I'm really am."

"Ok, so why are you here if you're so important?" I asked, slightly irritated. Normally I wouldn't believe her but considering what I just been though with my bed sheets, I'm not taking any chances.

"Because your fate is changing and I'm not the one changing it!" she seemed angry by this but I didn't say anything and let her keep talking.

"I gave every living thing a fate to follow. I choose their fate by their personality and by that I'm able to predict the choices they'll make in life. But something is changing dramatically in your personality and as your personality unexpectedly changes, so does your fate." She said to me.

"Huh? What do you mean my personality is changing?" I asked politely. This isn't making any sense. I don't feel like anything has changed.

"That's what I mean! You're tamed! Your personality changed from bold to timid! It's not supposed to be that!" she calmed down a bit and gave out a heavy sigh, then looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Do you want to know why you're here?" she asked me but I could tell she already knew my answer. She walked to the corner of my room picked up a thin book, blows the dust away and throws it at me. I caught it and looked at the cover.

"It's a fairy tale book. Why are you showing me this?" I asked, giving her a questioning look. She smirked and sat down next to me, taking the book from my hands and started flipping through the pages.

"I'm showing you this because your life is a fairy tale." She said as she handed the book to me. It's opened to a chapter that read 'Rapunzel'.

"In the story _'Rapunzel_' there lived a hardworking man. His wife was expecting a baby but she was sick and was slowly dying. Desperate, he stole a green herb called Rapunzel from a wicked witch to cure his wife but he got caught before he could take the Rapunzel. He needed the witch let him go so her could heal his wife. the witch agreed to let him go, but he must give his first-born child to her as payment for the Rapunzel. She took the child from her family and raised her in a tower." My eyes grew wide but Fate continued.

"As she got older, her hair grew longer. And you know rest right?" she asked. I nodded. That sounds like me. Being raised in a tower and having extremely long hair.

"I don't understand. How can my life be just like the Rapunzel story? It doesn't make sense!" she only sighed and put the book back in the corner. Could Mrs. Bellum be the witch? No, that can't be! She told me herself that she was being paid to teach and take care of me.

"You were kidnapped from your family when you were a newborn and named after the herb that was stolen from your kidnapper, just like the story Rapunzel. Your kidnapper is insane and very dangerous. He thinks this is all a game. He plays with the fate of others for entertainment, as if they were dolls." She looked extremely angry. "And that's my job, damn it!" She quickly stood up and started kicking the nearby wall repeatedly until there was a hole on the wall the size of her foot.

"I feel better now." She said with a sweet, innocent smile and sat back down. Note to self, never get her angry.

"Ok, I think I somewhat understand all this, but why are you telling me all this in the first place?" I asked, curious to hear what she's going to say. She got up and stood in front of me. Looking down on me she points her finger at me.

"Because, you're going to change game, my dear girl!" she said, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Huh?" I explained, pushing her hand away from my face. "I don't mean to be rude but, ARE YOU _CRAZY_!? You said so yourself that he was dangerous!" I yelled at her but she only looked at me with innocent eyes.

"And you point is?"

"My point is how I can go against someone like that. I don't have any powers like you." I paused. "Why don't you do it yourself since you so powerful?"

"Because if I do stop him, that won't solve the entire problem." She answered. I'm confused again. "You're not the only one who's the victim here. The guy who set you up here is doing the same things to three other girls. So I need you to save them. And then face the man who trapped you here." She handed me a short, red dagger. Where did she get this from?

"But you have to choice." She said. "Hand me the knife and you will stay here forever. There is no prince charming coming to save you, but if you choose to leave and save the others." She runs her fingers through my hair. "You know what to do." I nodded and looked down at the red dagger in my hands.

I walked over to a full length mirror that was hidden under a sheet. I pulled the sheet down and looked into the mirror. My face was expressionless, my hair trailing behind me and the dagger dangerously close to my neck. I gathered all my hair with one hand and with the other, in one quick motion; I used the dagger to slice it.

"I like the new hair style." I heard fate said with a chuckle. "It suits you." the mirror showed a short-haired girl with a mischievous and bold grin on her face.

"Thanks. Now excuse me I have three girls to save!" I said proudly as I turned towards the window. Fate grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back.

"Not like that." She said kindly and snapped her fingers. My white nightgown turned to a green shirt that fit me nicely and black shorts that were slightly baggy. The white sleeves that belonged to my nightgown was replaced with a black and green jacket. A pair of black finger-less gloves with green fish net design wrapped around them appeared on my hands. Looking down, I discovered that I was wearing heel-less green and black boots. I turned to look at Fate.

"This isn't going to wear off at mid-night is it?" I asked with a playful smirk on my face. Fate only chuckled.

"You're going to need something to protect yourself with." She said. "Turn your back towards me and close your eyes for a bit." I did what she told me to and I felt her place something around my neck and patted my shoulder as if to signal me to open my eyes.

My hands immediately went to unknown object around my neck. It was a necklace. The chain of the necklace held a black ring with a green, glass-like stone. I looked at Fate with confusion.

"How can I use a ring to protect myself?" I asked while holding the ring up to my face, the chain still around my neck. Fate suddenly turns her head towards the mirror and narrowed her eyes. I turn my gaze to the mirror too, I quickly noticed that the mirror was beginning to turn a dark hue of red.

"I'll explain later." She said and forcefully drags me towards the window. "You can't stay here anymore, so you going to need a place to stay. The first person you met you're going have to convince him to letting you stay with him. Remember, don't take 'no' for an answer."

"Fate, what are you talking about? Why are you so jumpy all of the sud-" Before I could finish my sentence, Fate pushes me out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you know that Butch means manlike or masculine in appearance or behavior. And if this semi random fact is not true, then the internet lied to me.**

**So buttercup was pushed out the window in the last chapter. I will now continue this but I think it's time to introduce the guys!**

**Note: I do not own the powerpuff girls show or any of the characters except Fate. I do own Fate (the one who pushed Buttercup out the window) because I made her up! On with the story!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

***narrator voice*** in the city of Townsville, the people were enjoying another peaceful night in this fair city until a paint explosion was heard in a house near the three hundred year tower.

"BOOMER!" Yelled a paint-cover girl. Her blond hair was sticking out of her head. She ran towards her brother's room and slammed the door wide open.

"BOOMER, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" she yelled. "I'M COVERED IN BLUE PAINT!" Her older brother was at his desk and when he saw his little sister covered in his paint prank, he burst out laughing!

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" she screamed, red face - ah - or should I say blue faced. "I'M TELLING MOM AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN BIG TR-" she heard a low chuckle coming from the corner of the room and stop yelling almost immediately. She turned towards the voice and blushed slightly.

"Butch!" the girl squealed in delight. "I didn't you were here!" Embarrassed, suddenly remembering the messy state she was in, she turn angrily at her brother.

"You jerk! Why didn't you tell me that Butch was here!" she hissed and stomped away, leaving the two guys laughing their heads off. Boomer, Butch, and Brick were known as the Rowdyruff boys. Ever since they were kids, they pulled pranks on anyone and everyone. They were almost like brothers, partners in crime even.

"She sure can yell!" Boomer said between laughs. Butch was the first to stop laughing; he scanned the room and noticed that something was missing.

"Where's Brick? It's not like him to miss a prank as good as this." Butch asked, grabbing Boomer's attention.

"You have a point." Boomer said, and thought for a moment. "Do you think he's dead?"

"Not likely, I don't think that idiot knows how to-" Butch was cut off when a red haired guy with a red cap came crashing through the door. He was out of breath.

"Oh Brick, we were just talking about you!" Boomer said cheerfully. "You missed the prank, dude. But you should have seen her face!"

"The rumors about the haunted tower are true!" Brick yelled frantically. Boomer blinked and Butch just leaned against the nearest wall causally. Brick caught his breath and stared at his two best friends.

"I was on my way here when I saw someone climbing out of the tower!" brick started. "I couldn't see her face but she was climbing down a black rope. After she left, the rope was still there so I thought about climbing it but before I could get hold of it, it retreated back into the tower! I ran a few feet away so I could see the window and I saw a girl standing there."

"A girl?" Boomer asked, giving brick a questioning look. Brick nodded. Butch looked unaffected.

"She had black hair, glowing green eyes and her skin was pale, almost transparent. I think she's a ghost." Brick said creepily. Boomer let out a silent whimper but Butch still looked unaffected by the news.

"She was probably murdered a hundred years ago." Brick paused few a second and continued. "So thats why, as the leader of the group, I decided that Boomer will go to the tower and take a picture of this ghost girl so we can sell it."

"What? Why me!" complained Boomer, trying not to sound scared but failed.

"Because, your house is the closest one to the tower!" Brick said simply. "If either Butch or I go, the ghost will get suspicious curse us, or something. However, if you go, the ghost will think you threw something over your fence and that you're looking for it."

"But I don't want to!" Boomer complained. Butch sighed heavily and Brick grunted.

"Ok, let's have a vote since you're too scared." Brick said and boomer whimpered. "Raise your hand if you think Boomer should go." Brick and Butch raised their hands. "Two against one, looks like you're going." Bricked said with a smug grin on his face. In the end, poor Boomer had to go to the 'haunted' tower alone.

**Boomer's POV**

I hate this place! It's dark, cold and creepy! I had my iPod in my hand, ready to take a picture of the ghost girl. Is it me, or does this place looks creepier now that i'm alone?

I head a twig snap behind me. I tensed and quickly turned around but I didn't see anything. I felt a sudden cold breeze go up my spine.

"Brick when I get back, I'm going to kill you." I said under my breath. When I finally made it to the tower, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I waited for awhile but I didn't see anything go by the window from the inside. Thinking Brick was lying, and that this tower is abandoned, I turned to go home.

"Let me go!" I heard a girl's voice say. She sounded like she was in trouble! I looked around but I couldn't find the source of the voice. I scratched my head in confusion. Maybe I just imagined it. The lights from the tower turned on, and I saw shadows moving in the room though the window. I gulped.

Brick was telling the truth! I don't know what's more shocking, the fact that there is a real ghost girl or that Brick was telling the truth. I stared at the window for a while but the ghost girl never came near. If I go back empty-handed, Brick will make me come back here. There's only one thing to do at this point.

Putting my iPod in the pocket of my hoodie, I took a deep breath and tried to climb my way up the tower. The tower has been falling apart since before I was born, I really hope it doesn't collapse on me.

Half way up, one of the stones I was climbing on broke off; I lost my balance and fell to the ground below. I felt myself hit the ground but I didn't dare my open my eyes for a while. When I finally did, I was so relieved!

"I'm alive!" I cried cheerfully. "My butt hurts and I think my skull cracked but I'm still alive!" before I could stand up, I heard a scream above me and I felt something heavy fall on top off me; my face met the ground.

"Ow, that really hurt." A small, female voice said. The weight rolled off me and I was able to sit up.

"Are you ok?" The voice asked me with concern filling its words. I turned towards the source of the mysterious voice and saw that it was coming from a girl. It only took a glance for me to figure out who she was. Black hair, pale skin and bright green eyes can only mean one thing.

"GHOST!" I screamed, causing the ghost girl to flinch. I don't want to die yet, I'm too handsome!

**Buttercup POV:**

"Fate, what are you talking about? Why are you so jumpy all of the sud-" Before I could finish my sentence, Fate pushes me out the window.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. What the heck just happened! Fate and I were getting along and she suddenly pushed me out the window! That's just messed up! If I die, it's all Fate's fault!

I hugged my arms, bracing myself for the impact. I think I heard something but before I could figure out what it was, I landed on something warm. My head was slightly throbbing.

"Ow, that really hurt." I said under my breath. I looked down and discovered that I landed on a person! I quickly got off.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as he sat up. When he caught sight of me beside him, his face paled.

"GHOST!" he yelled, getting up on his feet. He tried to run away but tripped, landing flat on his face. Ghost? What is he talking about? Hesitantly, I walked up to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked again, holding out my hand to him. He whimpered and tried to crawl away.

"Ok, this is getting old!" I growled and grabbed the back of his shirt. He let out a wimpy yelp.

"what's your problem?" I asked. "I'm trying to be nice here!" he was shaking and his eyes were closed shut. I sighed. Can this guy be any more of a wimp then he already is?

"Please don't hurt me!" the guy whimpered, shaking uncontrollably. I gave him a questioning look.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" I asked, letting go of his shirt. He stopped shaking and opened his eyes. He looked at me in disbelief for a second.

"You're," he started. "You're not a ghost?" he questioned, standing back on his feet.

"If I were a ghost, would I be able to do this?" I said before I punched his arm. He let out a yelp.

"I'm sorry I thought you were a gho-" before he could finish his sentence the ground started shaking. The tower was falling apart! The gray bricks were flying off the walls and nearly hit me! I saw a chunk of the tower fell from the tower and heading towards the wimpy guy!

"Watch out, idiot!" I ran and tackled him out of the way before it could hit him. I got up quickly and tugged at his arm.

"Come on!" I yelled over the noise of falling rocks. He was slow so I had to literally drag him into the bushes. We stayed there until the earthquake stop, the tower was completely destroyed. I saw the remains of my bed, my mirror was shattered and all my other things were broken. Wow, if I had been there longer than I had, I would be flat as one of those pancake things Mrs. Bellum gave me once. Scanning the remains, I didn't see any sign of Fate. I wasn't worried though, I had a feeling I was going to see her soon.

"I guess it's time for me to go home." Wimpy guy said as he found his way out of the bushes. I suddenly remembered what Fate told me before she pushed me out the window. I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, you're not going to leave me here are you?" I asked him. He gave me a strange look.

"You should go home too." He said and started to walk away. I grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back.

"I can't! That tower that just collapsed was my home!" he stared at me for a while.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He replied, shrugging my hand off his shoulder.

"Let me stay at your house." I said simply.

"What?" he cried. "Why? It's not my fault the earthquake happened and destroyed your house." This is getting irritating. I thought for a moment.

"Well for one thing," I started. "I saved your life. If it wasn't for me, you would have been buried under those rocks!" I point to the remains. He looked uncomfortable for a minute and sighed.

"I can't," he said "do you know what my parents will do to me if I bring a girl home at this late hour?" he didn't say anything else and turned to leave. I have to think of something! And fast!

"RAPE!" I cried, grabbing wimpy guy's attention. "HELP! HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" wimpy guy covered my mouth with his hand.

"What are you doing!" he hissed. I slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Let me stay at your house for a little awhile." I hissed back and crossed my arms.

"No! Are you crazy?" he glared at me.

"I won't stop until you agree to let me stay at your house!" I opened my mouth to yell again but he quickly covered my mouth.

"Just for a little while, right?" he asked, his hand still covering my mouth. I nodded.

"Fine." He said after for a while. I followed him out of the small woods surrounding what was left of the tower I once thought as a home and a prison. Not to long later, Wimpy Guy lead to a house with light blue outer walls; Grabbing my wrist, he guided me to a window on the side of the house. He knocked on the glass and a guy with orange hair opened it from the inside.

"Hey Boomer, did you get the picture of the ghost gir-?" Before he could finish, he caught a glimpse of me and completely freaked out. "BOOMER! THE GHOST GIRL IS BEHIND YOU!" Ok, what's up with the 'ghost girl' thing? This is getting really annoying.

"Ghost girl?" I heard a voice say. A guy with black hair popped his head out the window. He looked slightly disappointed when he saw me and he hit the red-haired guy's head with his knuckles.

"You idiot, she's human." He said. The red-haired guy examined at me for a while.

"Your right." He said and turned to wimpy guy. "Boomer, why did you bring a girl who looks like the ghost girl here?" Wimpy Guy entered through the window and I followed. Once we were in a unfamiliar room, wimpy guy explained what happened.

"So she's going to stay here?" black-haired guy asked after wimpy guy finished explaining. He nodded.

"What's your name?" wimpy guy asked me. "If you're going to stay here for a little while, I at least need to know your name."

"It's Buttercup." I said, not really paying attention to him as I scanned over some pictures frames that were placed on top of his drawer and hanging on his wall.

"Well Buttercup," red-haired boy started. "I'm Brick, that's Butch." He pointed to the black-haired guy, who was leaning against the wall. "And you already know Boomer" he pointed to wimpy guy. I nodded.

"This is crazy!" Butch yelled in frustration. "How do we know you're not some run away serial murder? You could be planning on killing Boomer in his sleep for all we know!" Offended, my temper rose and I grabbed the collar his shirt; bringing him down until he was eye level with me.

"If I was planning on killing him, I would have let that rock hit him!" I yelled angrily at his face.

"Why should we believe you?" he yelled back.

"Because she's telling the truth." A mysterious voice said behind us. We turned around and saw Fate standing there, acting all high and mighty as ever.

"Nice of you to finally show up; you're late." I said to Fate while letting go of Butch's shirt. She only smirked.

"Who are you?" Butch asked defensively. I noticed that Butch was the only guy here who wasn't drooling over Fate.

"The name's Fate" she said. "And controlling other people fate is my job." She explained everything, got angry when she mention about someone else doing her job, and basically repeated what she had told me.

"And you're telling us this, why?" Butch asked. Fate chuckled and pointed her finger at the three boys.

"Because you guys are going to help Buttercup, and play the knights in this game!" she said her eyes gleaming with excitement. I remembered that she said the same thing to me with the same kind of eyes.

"What!" they cried, thinking that she has gone off the deep end.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Butch yelled. This is really a déjà vu moment for me.

"Don't worry, you guys well get the same kind of protection that I gave Buttercup." She said. I gave her a strange look.

"Protection?" I wondered out loud. She slapped her forehead.

"Remember that ring I gave you?" I nodded. "Put it on." She ordered. I took the ring off the necklace chain and placed it on my finger while Butch, Boomer and Brick were looking closely at the ring. I felt a sudden shock go up my spine, the black band turn yellow.

"Now hit your fists together." Fate ordered. I did what I was told and the ring turned into a pair of green, metal boxing gloves. My eyes widen.

"Whoa." I head Brick say behind me. There was one metal glove wrapped around each of my hands. They felt heavy, but somehow I managed to make them look weightless.

"Each of you will get a jewelry piece that can turn into a weapon if you choose to help us." Fate said. The guys thought for a moment; Boomer was the first to speak up.

"I'll do it" he said cheerfully. "It sounds fun!"

"And who knows? The girls we have to save could be cute!" Brick added with a goofy grin on his face.

"What about you?" I asked Butch. Butch thought for a moment and shook his head.

"I won't do it." He said. Brick stared at him in disbelief.

"Why not?" Boomer whined.

"It has nothing to do with me." Butch said, annoyed. "If you guys need me, I'll be at my house." He slammed the door behind him and left. Fate sighed.

"Brick, can you try to convince him for me?" fate asked. Brick nodded.

"I'll try but I don't think he'll change his mind anytime soon." He said as he left though the door.

"Fate, is it really that important to get him to help?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I need all three boys to help us." She thought for a moment. "Oh, I almost forgot!" she looked at Boomer with an evil grin on her face. Two minutes later she kicked Boomer out of the room along with a pillow and a blanket; then slammed the door.

"Hey!" Boomer whined from the other side of the door. "Why do I have to sleep in the couch? It's my room!" after a while he gave up and sadly went to sleep on the couch.

* * *

**Poor Boomer! Today was just not his day, was it? comment and tell me what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! Now, ON WITH THE STORY! * runs towards the sunset* oh wait, the story is this way. *goes off in opposite direction.* XD**

* * *

**Buttercup POV**

"Come here, my little Rapunzel." A unnatural voice said in the darkness. I couldn't tell if the voice was male or female because it sounded like both.

I looked up, down, left and right but all I saw was black. Oddly enough, the darkness didn't even touch me, as if I was glowing. I'm cold and all I want to do is get out of here! I started running towards a random direction, not knowing where I'll end up.

"Where are you going, Rapunzel?" the voice asked. I ignored it and kept running. I don't like this place! I have to get out of here! Wait, am I scared? No, no I'm not! I just want to get out of here! I felt something grab both my arms from behind. I turned my head but only saw darkness. My eyes trailed down my arms until I saw what grabbed me. Claws, crab-like claws were gripped tightly around my arms.

I struggled against them, hoping to get away. The claws tighten their grip, causing pain to shot up my arms and subside when it reached my shoulders. I wanted to yell but when I tried, no sound came out of my mouth. I felt something tackle down my arm, near where the claw was. It was blood.

The claws started pulling me back slowly. Looking behind me I saw that it was pulling me into the darkness; I couldn't see me elbows anymore.

"Let me go!" I tried to yell but again, no sound came out. I struggled but it wouldn't let go! Someone, please, help me! I felt sudden pressure on my cheek.

My eyes shoot open and I saw Fate staring at me. Was that all a dream?

"You're awake?" Fate asked, already knowing the answer. She didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"Yeah," I answered. I felt a throbbing sensation on my right cheek. I rubbed my cheek with my hand and wondered why it was throbbing.

"You were yelling in your sleep." Fate said. "So I slapped you awake. Oh, and I suggest you came back to earth now." Huh? What is she talking about? I looked down and discovered that I was floating.

"OH MY G-"I exclaimed before Fate covered my mouth, cutting off what I was going to say. I'm floating! This cannot be possible!

"Stop yelling!" Fate ordered. "No one knows we're here and I intend to keep it that way until further notice, understand?" I nodded and she pulled her hand away.

"Can you explain to me why I'm floating?" I asked, while trying to get back down to the ground. I noticed that Fate was also floating but she seemed to have more control. She sighed.

"Remember when you put on the ring and the band turned yellow?" She asked. I nodded and looked at the ring on my right hand.

"Before, the band of the ring was black because it contains something called Chemical X. When you placed the ring on your finger the Chemical X absorbed into your skin and that's what causing you to have these super powers." She said, knowingly.

"Powers, as in plural, which means I have more than one power?" I questioned. Fate clapped her hands.

"Give the girl a blue ribbon! She figured it out all on her own!" she said sarcastically. I groaned.

"How do I get down?" I asked, struggling akwardly to touch the ground. Fate chuckled at the scene.

"To be honest, I don't know." She said with a thoughtful look. I glared at her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I cried, trying my hardest not to scream. "You're the all mighty goddess Fate! I thought you knew anything and everything!"

"That is true." She said. "But you see, Chemical X is a man-made chemical. I know the effects this chemical can do to different subjects and environments but I don't know how to control just yet."

"You mean I'm stuck like this?" I asked, furiously. Fate, who had a slight smirk on her face the whole time, suddenly turned her attention to the door.

"Keep your voice down and don't move!" she ordered as she pushed me towards the ceiling. I was going to argue but then I heard someone yelling. I looked down at Fate but she was already gone.

The yelling got louder as it came closer and I heard stomping noises. As the yelling got closer I could tell that there was only one person yelling and it was the voice of a young girl.

"BOOMER! I KNOW YOUR HIDING SOMETHING!" the yelling girl practically screamed. I also heard a familiar voice. I quickly recognized the voice that wasn't yelling, it was Boomer.

"No I'm not!" I heard Boomer say nervously behind the door. I sighed. This guy is a horrible liar. My back was pressed against the ceiling when a little girl burst through the door. I held my breath. Boomer was behind her.

He looked around the room while the girl searched under his bed, his closet, in his backpack and in his desk. She found nothing. She glared at Boomer as she walked towards the door.

"I'm watching you!" she said before slamming the door behind her. Boomer scanned his room.

"Where did they go?" he asked himself out loud. He had a confused look on his face.

"Um, Boomer." I said. He looked around but he didn't look up. I sighed. "Up here." He finally looked up and stared in amazement.

"How did you get up there?" he asked.

"Apparently, Fate forgot to tell me that the jewelry piece weapon has something called Chemical X and you put it on, it absorbs into your skin and gives you superpowers." I said with a slight sigh. Boomer's eyes grew wide.

"That's awesome!" he said incredibly. "When can I get a jewelry piece weapon?" he asked excitedly while trying to grab my hand to pull me done. He couldn't reach my hand so he started jumping up and down.

"Soon," a voice replied from behind Boomer. It was Fate. "I'll get her." She said and floated next to me. She grabbed my shoulder and dragged me down, but didn't let go because I was barely touching the ground as it is.

"You'll get your jewelry piece weapon when Butch agrees to help us." Fate said. Boomer's face dropped.

"But knowing him, he'll never agree!" Boomer complained. Fate let go of my shoulder and placed both her hands on her hips. I started floating up to the ceiling again but I was able to grab a chair. My legs were floating above me.

"Um, a little help here, please." I pleaded but neither Boomer nor Fate heard me. Some friends they are.

"What makes you so sure that Butch won't help us?" Fate questioned. She seems to be slightly irritated.

"Well, Butch is almost as stubborn as Brick when he wants to be. Plus, he doesn't like getting involved in other people's problems." Boomer explained. Fate thought for a moment before a wicked grin appeared on her face. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Boomer," she said sweetly but the grin was still on her face. "Don't you have to go to school soon?" she asked. Boomer looked at his alarm clock and gasped.

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" He cried, grabbing his backpack off the floor and ran out the door. I heard Boomer tell someone, probably the little girl, to hurry up and a few second later a door slammed. After the coast was clear, Fate glared at me.

"Buttercup, stop playing around and come back to earth!" she scolded.

"How can I?" I asked, irritated. "Have you forgotten that I'm stuck like this?" Fate sighed and pulled my legs down the earth.

"Don't worry," she said. "I went to see the person who created Chemical X earlier this morning. He said that for the first twenty four hours, your powers start to show themselves but it will be hard to control them at first." I sighed. Well, it can't get any worse.

"Now little Buttercup," Fate said, sweetly. "We have something we must do." I looked at her and noticed she had clothes in her hands. A long sleeved shirt with black and lime green lines running across it. A pair of black, heel-less, knee high boots and a frilly, green skirt. Wait, a frilly skirt? I don't like where this is going.

"Fate," I said cautiously. "What are you planning to do with those clothes?" she smiled sweetly at me before she grabbed my arm with her free hand and yanked it back so I wouldn't be holding the chair.

"Now buttercup, we can do this the easy way or my way." Fate said with a sweet but evil voice. I gulped. For the next five minutes, I struggled endlessly and yelled 'RAPE!' multiple times while Fate forced me out of the clothes I was wearing and into the new ones.

"There!" she said cheerfully as she lets go of me, causing me to float in mid-air. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" I glared at her.

"Wouldn't it been easier to snap your fingers and the clothes would have magically appeared on me like the last time?" I asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" she replied innocently. Evil! She is pure evil! "Oh before I forget." She then snapped her fingers and a pair of green earrings, a necklace with a green charm on it, a black French beret, a charm bracelet and a chain on my skirt suddenly appeared on me. I then noticed that I was slowly floating down, my feet almost touching the ground. Fate pinned a star-shaped, green crystal pin on the side of the French beret and my feet finally met the carpet.

"These things should be enough to weigh you down so you won't float away." Fate said as she took a step back and admired her work.

"Can you tell me why I'm dressed like this?" I asked, grabbing Fate's attention. The wicked grin she had before reappeared on her face.

"I'll explain in the car." She said.

"What car?" I asked. She chuckled and I instantly knew she wasn't going to answer. I blinked and when I opened my eyes again a second later, I was inside a car.

"What the!" I cried. I was sitting in the passenger seat while Fate was behind the wheel. How did I get into a car?

"Relax buttercup, and pass me those glasses." Fate pointed to the modern spectacles in a cup holder nearest to me. I handed it to her and when she put them on, her entire image changed!

Her straight black hair turned brown and curly. Her skin tanned a little bit, and her purple eyes turn into a dark brown color. The red dress she wore up until now turned into a purple wine colored suit. She looked like a career women going to a job interview in a high-class office.

"Amazing what a pair of glasses can do to your appearance, right?" Fate said as she started up the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm going to meet Professor Utonium," Fate said. "He knows more about Chemical X then anyone in the world because he's the one who created it. I have a feeling that we're going to need Chemical X in the near future but you on the other hand, you're going to school." My eyes widen.

"What!" I cried "I'm going to school? But why?" I complained. I don't want to go to school! I never went to school before because Mrs. Bellum already taught me everything up to collage stuff! Plus, I wasn't allowed to leave the tower. And if high school is anything like what I watched on TV, then I'm not going!

"I'm not going, and you can't make me!" I yelled at Fate and tried to open the car door while the car was still running. It was locked so I started hitting the window repeatedly, hoping it would break. I received strange stares from passengers from the car next to us. Oh _great,_ people know think I'm crazy or something.

"Relax Buttercup; you're not going to stay there long." Fate said and I stopped pounding the window to give her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Fate gave out a heavy sigh.

"When Boomer said that Butch hated getting involved in people's problems, I remembered that Butch had a problem of his own. If you help him with his problem, then he'll help us." Fate said knowingly.

"How do you know?" I asked. "I mean, even if we help him, he might not help us." Fate shook her head.

"I'm Fate remember?" Fate answered with her famous smirk. "Knowing Butch's personality, I can tell he hates having to owe someone a favor more than he hates getting involved in people's problems." I nodded. I guess that makes sense.

"What is his problem anyway?" I asked. Fate bursts out laughing. I gave her a strange look. What's so funny?

"You'll know when you see her." She said between laughs. 'Her'? So I'm guessing that Butch's problem is a girl. Fate stopped laughing after a while.

"I got one more question." I said.

"What's your question" Fate asked, her eyes on the road.

"Why did I have to change clothes this morning if I was going to school? Wouldn't the last outfit been ok for school?"

"Well, for an American transfer student it would have been fine." Fate said. I gave her another strange look but she ignored me and continued. "I enrolled you in school but as a French transfer student from France. True, people in France wear similar clothes as people in America do but I saw this as my only chances to make you wear something girly." Fate was smiling sweetly and didn't notice me glaring at her.

"So what? Does that mean I have to speak in French now?" I asked sarcastically. Fate shook her head.

"No, you just have to speak in a French accent."

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"Then everyone will figure out that you're not really a French transfer student and I'll take those things that are weighing you down off so that you can float up into the sky and never return to earth." She ended the sentence with a smirk. I froze. She won't really do that to me . . . will she? I'm not taking any chances.

We arrived into the parking lot of the school and I was in no rush to get out of the car. Fate opened another door from her side of the car and pulled at a black and green backpack. After Fate slammed the car door, she practically drags me into the school building and into the office, I groaned. I don't want to be here! Stupid Butch! After this is over, I'm going to kill you.

"Hello," I chubby women greeted us from behind the counter. "How may I help you?" She stared at Fate and me with polite eyes and a warming smile. The same kind of smile that Mrs. Bellum gave me every time she came to visit me before I escaped the tower, well, I at least caught glimpses of her smile from beyond her curly mess of hair that covered her face most of the time. I wonder if she even knows I'm gone. The tower was destroyed yesterday by an earthquake but no one really talking about it. I found that kind of odd.

"Um yes," Fate replied in a heavy French accent. "My daughter and I came from France a month ago and she is starting school today." Fate paused between every four or five words to indicate that she was thinking of the translation. I got to hand it to her, she's quite an actress.

"A new student? Please give me a moment." The chubby women went into a room to look at some files.

"Now what?" I hissed. "She'll figure out I'm not a new student!" I paused for a second. "Well, on the bright side, I won't have to go to school." Fate stared down at me with her hands on her hips.

"I'm hurt, did you really forget that I'm fate itself." Fate smirked. "Making things appear is as easy for me as it's easy for you to blink." I groaned. I guess that means I'm going to school. I feel uncomfortable here, maybe it's because I never really been near a school, let alone in one. The chubby women came back.

"Ah yes, it looks like we were expecting a new student. Odd, I don't think anyone here mention this to me." The chubby women looked at me, then at Fate. "I'll call your daughter's homeroom teacher and let her know she's here. You can leave now; we'll handle things from here." She said as she went over to the phone. Fate nodded and gave me a motherly hug.

"Remember Buttercup," she said cautiously in my ear. "Talk in a French accent and do not talk too much about yourself. They'll probably ask you many questions and have to do your best to avoid answering them." I nodded. Fate gave me the backpack and waved goodbye as left the office. I sat down in one of the chairs, wondering what I'm supposed to do now. I listened to the chubby women's phone conversation.

"You weren't aware about a new student either?" the plump women asked and listened into the phone. "Well, her schedule says that's she in your homeroom class . . . . . no, there is no mistake, doubled checked the computers and her schedule, they both say the same thing. . . . I'll bring her to your class now." with that she hanged up, grabbed a sheet of paper and looked at me.

"Come with me, I'll take you to your homeroom class." I followed her. I dragged my feet though the hallways. I want to leave! Maybe the classroom has a window I can though myself out of. The plump women stopped in front of a door and handed me the sheet of paper.

"This is your schedule and don't worry about getting lost. A girl with your looks and figure, you'll probably have boys lining up to take you to your next class!" she gave me a smile. "Wait until I call you in, ok?" I nodded and she went into the classroom.

I suddenly felt nervous and to my disappointment, there wasn't a window nearby to throw myself out of. I tugged down on my skirt, thankfully it was long enough to cover the upper part of my thighs.

"Buttercup, please come in here." I heard the chubby women say from the other side of the door. I took a deep breath before I entered the room; I didn't dare look at the students but I could feel them staring at me.

"Hello, I am Ms. Keane." a woman with black hair and blue eyes said to me, holding out her hand. I remember what Fate told me about talking in a French accent. I really hope I can pull this off.

"Bonjour, ah, I mean hello, I am a new student." I said in a slight French accent as I shook her hand. I turned towards my classmates and discovered that Butch was in my class. He eyes were wide and his mouth hanged opened.

"Ms. Keane, there are no available lockers so Buttercup has permission to carry her backpack in class." The chubby women said as she left the room.

"So Buttercup, you came in as a surprise today. I wasn't aware I was getting a new student today. Now, where should I put you?" she scanned the classroom and spotted an empty chair.

"Buttercup, be a dear and sit in that empty seat behind Butch." She point to a seat behind Butch and I walked or to it as fast as I could. I placed the backpack on the ground next to my chair. Class began but I could still feel people staring at me.

I already learned the lesson that Ms. Keane was teaching so my main focus was Butch. No matter how I looked at it, Butch didn't seem to have any problems. Maybe Fate was wrong.

"Butchikins!" I heard a high-pitch squeal came from outside. The closed window on the side of the room suddenly shattered, and a girl with puffy brown hair and a tiara on her head practically flew in through window and tackled Butch out of his chair.

"GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Butch yelled and tried to crawl away but the girl kept clawing him back towards her embrace.

I think I discovered his problem.

* * *

**Comment and review! Part two will be coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finished part 2! Yay! Thank you to the people who wrote comments and reviews! It really made my day! Now, on with the story! **

* * *

**Butch POV**

Agh, I'm exhausted; Brick has been bothering me about helping those two weirdo girls until 3:00 am last night. I don't like getting caught in the middle of other people's problems because it always bites you in the butt in the end.

I don't trust those two, especially that short haired one. What was her name again? Oh whatever, it's not like I'm going to see her again anytime soon. Brick thought she was a ghost, that idiot.

She didn't talk much until I accused her of being a runaway serial murder, then she grabbed me by my shirt and yelled directly to my face. To be honest, that was the first time I really looked at her. Her skin looked smooth and was a light milk color. Her hair was pure black and her eyes, the same eyes that were glaring daggers at me at the time, were an unnatural shade of neon green. She yelled at me and I yelled back at her without thinking. Usually when a girl would scream at me I would think for a second then shrug it off but with her, I didn't think at all.

As I left my house, I made my way towards my green motorcycle that was parked on my drive way. I usually get in trouble when I ride this to school but I honestly don't care right now, I just want to ride my motorcycle and forget about that freaky experience I had last night.

I got to school and hid my motorcycle in some over-grown bushes near the school gates. I'm late, not much surprise there, so there wasn't anyone around. I sneaked into the school building through a open window and ran towards my locker. My homeroom class is math so I grab what I needed and throw my backpack into my locker. I walked towards my homeroom class, not in any rush to get there.

As I entered the room, I expected to hear Ms. Keane to yell at me the moment I entered the room for being late but to my surprise, she suddenly got a phone call.

"Yes, this is Ms. Keane speaking." She answered the phone and waved her hand towards me, gesturing me to go to my seat. I walked towards my desk and sat down.

"What!" Ms. Keane exclaimed in the phone, causing half the class to flinch in surprise. "I wasn't informed about this . . . . . no, I pretty sure no one has mention this to me. . . . . . . . There must be some mistake . . . . This is really strange, but I think there's still room for one more student in my homeroom class. . . . Please do." She hanged up the phone and sighed.

"Just what I needed, another bratty teenager in my class." She muttered sarcastically, and slumped into her chair.

"Listen class," she clapped her hands, trying to grab the class attention. "It looks like we're getting a new student today. So be nice, and Butch," she glared at me. "None of your immature pranks please; the last new student almost sued the school because of you!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said innocently with a slight smirk on my face. I remember the last new kid prank. It was one of my finest works. His hair 'accidently' caught on fire. He was ok, but I can't say the same thing for his hair. He spent last semester bold and he was transferred to a different class.

"Ms. Keane," the school's principle, Ms. June came in. "she's here. She's waiting outside your door right now." she turned her gaze at me and glared.

"Butch," she scoffed.

"Ah Ms. June," I said in an angel-like voice. "You're looking as old and fat as ever." She growled and was about to say something to me before Ms. Keane cut her off.

"So Ms. June," she said with a grim look on her face. "What's the new trouble maker, ah, I mean new student like?" with that Ms. June's face light up.

"You wouldn't believe it I tell you!" she said joyfully. "But I'm going to tell you anyway! The new student is extremely polite young lady!" Ms. Keane mouth dropped.

"A polite teenager! I thought those were extinct!" Ms. Keane exclaimed. I hope they realize that there is a class full of teenagers staring at them.

"I thought so too!" Ms. June squealed. She caught a glance at the students glaring at her and she coughed. "Um, I'll call her in." she turned her attention towards the door.

"Buttercup, please come in here." She called. Buttercup? Why does that name sound so familiar? The door opened and a girl walked in. My eyes widen while my jaw dropped towards the ground. What the heck is she doing here? She was wearing clothes that made her look like she came from Paris. I have to admit though, she does look, somewhat, well maybe a little . . . cute.

"Hello, I am Ms. Keane." Ms. Keane introduced herself. I could tell that Buttercup was nervous because she kept tugging down her skirt.

"Bonjour, ah, I mean hello, I am new student." Buttercup said in a French accent. All the guys were practically drooling over her and as she turned her head towards the class, she spotted me. She looked somewhat startled to see me.

"Ms. Keane, there are no available lockers so Buttercup has permission to carry her backpack in class." Ms. June said as she made her way towards the door. She gave Buttercup one last smile before leaving the room but I don't think she noticed.

"So Buttercup, you came in as a surprise today. I wasn't aware I was getting a new student today. Now, where should I put you?" Ms. Keane said as she scanned the room.

"Buttercup, be a dear and sit in that empty seat behind Butch." She point to a seat behind me. Crap, why me? I expected Buttercup to take her time walking towards her desk but she practically ran at full speed. I thought saw I trail of green light as she ran past me but I think it was just my imagination.

I have a feeling that she was up to something, but I can't figure out exactly what. If everything those two told me was true, then why isn't she saving those other girls from whatever took them? I have to be careful around her. I don't trust this girl one bit.

"Butchikins!" I heard a girl yelled from outside. I suddenly felt a chill crawl up my spin. Oh shit!

The window on the side of the room suddenly shattered and I used my arms to protect my face from the falling shards of glass. A less than a second, after the window broke, I felt something big, puffy and heavy tackled me out of my chair.

"GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHOPATH!" I yelled as tried to crawl away but the princess kept clawing me with her long nail, dragging me back to her. Someone, get this crazy chick off me!

"Butchikins, daddy let me test out this new jet pack his company made! I wanted to see you so badly so I used it to get here!" she squealed as she squeezed my lungs out. I have to get away! I tried crawling away again but the results were the same. I turned my attentions towards Buttercup; she was staring at me and princess with a confused look on her face. I mouthed the words 'help me!' and, thankfully, she nodded.

"Um excuse me, miss," Buttercup said in a French accent. Princess glared at her as she got off of me. Freedom!

"What are you to my Butchy-poo!" she was glaring daggers at buttercup but she ignored her glare as she helped me get off the floor and dust off my jacket.

"I do not know what you mean, miss." Buttercup responded politely. I looked at her and she had a slight smirk on her face and her eyes challenged Princess's glare. "I am new student, so I do not know him. I only stop you two because there are many sharp shards of glass on the floor." She pointed to the ground. Princess stops glaring and studied her from head to toe.

"Where are you from?" princess asked. I have a feeling that she's planning something bad but I brushed that feeling away. Buttercup looked somewhat uncomfortable as she answered.

"I am from Paris, France." She said as she held out her hand towards Princess. She never stops talking in that French accent. I noticed that her hand was bleeding. Some of the shards from the window must've hit her but she didn't seem to notice.

"Ew!" Princess squealed in disgusted and took a step back, away from Buttercups bleeding hand. "You should clean that hand. Its looks soooo gross." Buttercup turned her attention to her injured hand. She stared at it for a while. It was as if she never saw blood in her life before.

"One last question, and since you're from Paris I'll be nice and ask it in French." She said. Buttercup looked alarmed.

"Oh, please you do not have to." She said but Princess ignored her.

"Une j'ai le plus beau, le plus talentueux riche fille la plus merveilleuse que vous avez jamais rencontré?" Princess asked with a high and mighty attitude. What the heck did she just asked?** (Translation: Am I the most beautiful, most talented, richest, most wonderful girl you have ever met?)**

I turned my attention to Buttercup who had the same exact confused look on her face that everyone in class had. Please don't tell me that she came here as a fake French exchange student while not knowing a word in French! This isn't going to end well.

"Oui?" she answered hesitantly. (Translation: yes?) Princess looked satisfied with her answer.

"Well, you not stupid as I thought you were. But I want to get one thing straight." She grabbed Buttercup's arm roughly. Ms. Keane tried to pull Princess away from Buttercup but her grip was strong.

"Butch is mine." She hissed. She let go of her and turned towards me. "Butchikins! I have to leave now but I'll be back! Don't miss me too much." She blew a kiss at me and I felt my stomach turn. She turned on her jet pack and flew out the window. Everyone was silent. Princess wouldn't give a new student the time of day, no matter how hot they are. Wait, did I just call Buttercup hot? No, no I didn't! And no one can prove otherwise!

"Buttercup, are you alright dear?" Ms. Keane asked. Buttercup rubbed her arm and nodded. "Can someone take Buttercup to the nurse's office?" every guy in our class volunteered.

"No, I will go myself." Buttercup said as she grabbed her backpack and left the room.

"But you don't even know where it is." Ms. Keane commented.

"I'll figure it out!" she called out stubbornly. I couldn't help but chuckle alittle. I guess Buttercup has too much pride to ask anyone for help.

"I'll go see if she makes it there." I said. Everyone gave me a doubtful look as I left the room. I found buttercup walking down the hallway. She was deep in thought so she didn't notice me walking beside her. I snatched her hat off her head.

"Hey, I need that!" she cried and tried to snatch it. She was a head shorter than me but she suddenly got taller than me. I looked down and I saw her that her feet weren't touching the ground. I moved the hat away from her reach.

"How are you are you able to float in the air like that?" I asked. She awkwardly flew up close to me but I moved the hat away from her with ease..

"Apparently, Fate forgot to tell me that the jewelry piece weapon has something called Chemical X in them and when you put it on, it absorbs into your skin and gives you superpowers." She said as she picked up speed and was able to float around me smoothly.

"My powers are going to go crazy for the first twenty four hours so I need that hat so I don't float away!" in a flash of green light she grabbed the hat. She placed the hat on her head and her feet met the ground. I have to say, having superpowers would be cool but I'm still not helping her with and I still don't trust her . . . do I? No, no I don't. We started walking side by side in the hallways.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to save three other girls with Boomer and Brick?" I asked her. She looked at me with sigh and turned her gaze towards the floor.

"Fate said we can't save them until you agree to help us." She said grimly.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" she said, frustrated. "I don't think she's going to tell me why, until you agree to help us!" we kept walking. I noticed that Buttercup was following me because we passed the nurse office a few seconds ago. I smirked and turned around to lead her to the Nurse's office.

As we entered the room, we noticed that the nurse wasn't in the room. I'm guessing she's flirting with the social studies teacher again. I sighed and grabbed the first Aid box from the top shelf and gestured for Buttercup to sit on the couch while I knelt down in front of her and cleaned her hand with a wet towel I found near the sink. She winced and I notice that a shard of glass was still in her hand.

"So how is coming to school as a fake foreign exchange student from France going to convince me to help you?" I asked and grabbed the tweezers from the first aid box. She saw what I was going to do with the tweezers and I felt her hand tense.

"Relax; it's not going to kill you. I just need to get a piece of glass out of your hand." I said to comfort her. She nodded. Crap, I did it again. I said something without thinking! I would usually ignore someone if they felt uneasy or scared but with her, I actually want her to feel at ease. This girl is dangerous, I can't think straight with her around.

I pulled the glass out and the cuts on her hand started bleeding. I pressed the towel against her hand, trying to stop the blood that was pouring out of Buttercup's small hand.

"What do you think of Princess?" she asked, breaking the silence between us. The question caught me off guard. Why is she asking me that? I looked up at her face showed pure curiosity. I sighed.

"She's a crazy psychopath who wears too much makeup and tight clothes. If there was a fight between her and the bear, she'll win hands down and the bear will be in physical therapy for a long time." I said, and she let out a small laugh. I like the way she laughs, it's wasn't forced or fake, it's was just. . . cute. Wait, I didn't just think cute just now, did I? I have to remind myself that I can't trust her.

"I think you're over exaggerating a little bit." She said. I thought I saw someone open the door from the corner of my eye but when I turned around, the door shut closed. Who was that?

"No I'm not! You don't know her like I do! I'm surprised no one put her in a straitjacket yet!" I laughed. A few seconds I gave out a heavy sigh. "I wish Princess will just leave me alone." I tossed the towel away and grabbed disinfectant spray from the first aid kit.

"If you agree to help me, I'll help you with your princess problem!" Buttercup blurted out. I raised my eyebrow at her as I used the disinfectant spray on her hand. She yelped and pulled her hand away from me.

"Ow! That hurt! Why did you do that?" she cried. I laughed and she glared at me.

"Oh, the great Buttercup can't handle a little pain?" I joked as Buttercup slapped my shoulder with the hand that didn't have cuts on it. Her face was red and her eyes showed a mix of anger and embarrassment. She's really fun to tease. I grabbed her injured hand again and since there too much cuts and scratches on her hand, Band-Aids won't help. I started wrapped her hand with gauze I found in the first-aid kit.

"I'm serious," she said. "I'll can help you." she had a determined look on her face and I sighed. How can she help? Princess is crazy beyond words. I opened my mouth to say something but Buttercup's backpack starting moving. Wait, moving!? I quickly grabbed her backpack from her side and threw it against the wall.

"Ow! That hurt damn it!" A small voice said from inside the backpack. I looked at Buttercup and her face told me that she didn't know what it was. The zipper of the backpack unzipped and a bat with a watch around its neck came flying out.

"Ok! Which one of you idiots threw the backpack!" the bat yelled. The bat talked! This has to be a dream. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Buttercup was pointing her finger at me while have a shocked look on her face as she kept staring at the talking bat. Traitor.

"How dare you treat the all mighty Fate's servant like that!" the bat screamed at me.

"Let it go, Meko" I heard a voice say. There wasn't anyone around so, where is the voice coming from?

"Fate?" Buttercup wondered aloud.

"Ah, at least you figure out it was me." The same voice said.

"Where is your voice coming from?" Buttercup asked as she looked around.

"Over here! Please don't tell me that this school made you dumber then you already are!" we turned our attention to the watch around the bat's neck. The watch had a mirror where the clock should be. The mirror had an image of the women I saw last night with Buttercup.

"Listen up," she ordered in the mirror. "Sorry to interrupt your little moment but I have to warn you. It looks like someone saw you guys in here and got the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?" I asked. The bat came close to Buttercup and shook its head, trying to take the watch off. Buttercup slide the watch off the bat and the bat flew back into her backpack.

"Do I have to explain everything to you guys?" Fate yelled in the mirror, frustrated. "You guys don't have much time so I'll get to the point. Princess saw you and Buttercup talking in here, she heard the part about her being a psychopath with too much make up and tight clothes and now she coming." Buttercup placed the mirror watch around her wrist.

"And why are you warning us?" Buttercup asked. A smirk appeared on Fate's face. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I'll let you guys figure that out yourselves." She chuckled and her image in the mirror disappeared.

"I think we should get back to class." I said. Buttercup grabbed her backpack and followed me out the door when I loud 'stomp' noise was heard behind us. We turned around and saw that the nurse's office was destroyed!

"What just happened?" I heard Brick's voice say. I turned my attention to my two friends, Boomer and Brick, who were running towards us.

"I don't know." I replied. Buttercup ran towards the remains of the nurse's office and stopped. She looked up at something. Boomer, Brick and I ran next to her and we quickly discovered what destroyed the nurse's office.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. What we saw, was a giant robot! A robot! The robot looked a lot like a metal version Princess. That's when I notice the one controlling the robot was Princess! She was in the control room that was in the robot's tiara.

"I warned you, new girl." We heard Princess say though the robot's speakers. "If I can't have Butchikins then no one can!" the robot was about to stomp on us but we ran out of the way before it could.

"Brick, Boomer, get everyone out of the school now!" Buttercup ordered. They nodded and started running through the halls yelling 'everyone, out of the school!' Buttercup and I ran out of the schools as fast as we could; when we were at the gates I remembered i had my motorcycle hidden in the bushes.

"Buttercup!" I called her. She turned around and was shocked to see a motorcycle being pulled out of the bushes. "Hop on, hurry!" as I sat on the motorcycle, I felt Buttercup sit behind me, her arm wrapped around my waist, her cheek pressed against my back. I start up the motorcycle and we were going at full speed. Do you think the police would let me off the hook for going over the speed limit because there was a giant robot chasing me?

"We have to stop that robot!" Buttercup yelled over the roaring of the motorcycle and the stomping noise from behind us.

"Are you insane?" I yelled. "That thing wants to kill us!"

"Princess will keep chasing us and at this rate the gas will run out and we'll be sitting ducks!" she yelled, her short hair whipping the air. "Turn the motorcycle around!"

"No!" I yelled. Has she lost her mind!?

"Butch please," she pleaded. "Trust me!" she whispered in my ear. Trust her? I kept reminding myself all morning not to trust her. Her plan is crazy, and there is a 99 percent chance that we'll get killed by doing this but . . . .

"Damn it!" I murmured as I turn motorcycle around. If we die, I'm holding Buttercup responsible.

"Fate!" she yelled in the mirror watch. "Fate, I kind of need your help at the moment!"

"Yes?" I heard Fate's voice behind me.

"Can you make a ramp appear in front of us?" Buttercup asked. Are you kidding me? How can anyone make a ramp appear!

"Of course," Fate replied. "Meko, you know what to do." The bat jumped out of Buttercup's backpack and flew past us in top speed. The bat suddenly transformed into a huge, black ramp.

"Oh have got to be kidding me!" I yelled; this day just weirder and weirder. "Did you know he could do that?" I asked Buttercup.

"No, I didn't even know he existed until he flew out of my backpack in the nurse's office. Fate must have known we were going to need help so she placed him in there when I wasn't looking." Buttercup said as she begins to take her hat and jewelry off.

"What are you doing?" I asked "don't you need them to weigh you down?" Buttercup didn't answer because we rode up the bat ramp and went up high in the sky. When we were above princess's robot, Buttercup hit her fists together, causing those metal gloves to appear and she jumped off the motorcycle in midair. The weight from the metal gloves dragged her towards the top robot's head.

"Buttercup!" I yelled. I let go off the motorcycle, which was really stupid of me, and I started falling. The bat caught me in midair; his teeth grabbed the back of my shirt.

I looked at buttercup and I saw that her gloves were glowing green. She had a determined look on her face as she falls towards the robots head, which she used to her advantage. Her fist stick out towards the robot and when her glowing, metal-gloved first met the robots head, the whole thing blow up, pieces of metal flew in different directions.

"No!" I heard Princess shriek as she escapes by using an escaped pod. The escape pod took her far away until to the point where I couldn't see or hear her. The bat placed me on the ground and the search for Buttercup began.

"Butch!" Boomer called. "What happened here?" Brick and Brick ran up towards me. I explained what happened as I searched for Buttercup under the remains. Brick and Boomer helped me look for Buttercup but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Why could she be?" boomer asked, frustrated.

"Well, I guess she became a real ghost girl after all." Brick commented. Boomer and I glared at him but then a piece of metal suddenly hit Brick aside the head, causing him to fall face first.

"Who are you calling a ghost girl?" Buttercup's voice asked, annoyed.

"Buttercup, where are you?" I called.

"Over here." She said, with a slight whimper. I looked up a tree and saw her dangling upside down by her skirt.

"Ha ha ha ha! What are you doing up there?" Brick asked while laughing his head off. Boomer was literally rolling around the ground laughing. Buttercup was both angry and embarrassed.

"Stop laughing and help me get down!" she practically screamed. I started laughing at the sight of her trying to act tough when she's hanging upside down a tree.

"When I get down from here, you guys better ran!" she threatened, but we only laughed.

"I see that Buttercup helped you with your little princess problem" I heard Fate's voice say. She was standing behind us and that bat was sitting on her shoulder.

"You owe us now." Fate said as a smirk appeared on her face. I growled. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I do owe Buttercup so . . . .

"Fine, I'll help you guys with the whole 'knight' thing." I sighed. Boomer, Brick and Fate cheered.

"That's great and all but can I get a little help here?" Buttercup pleaded. We all laughed as we helped her get down the tree. Who knows? Helping Buttercup could be interesting.

***In some woods far away***

"No!" Princess cried. "Butch is mine! It's not fair! Not fair!" Princess was sitting next to her crashed escape pod when someone in a dark robe came out from behind a tree.

"What is wrong my dear? You look so sad." The cloaked person said. His voice sounded both male and female.

"Somebody took the man I liked away from me!" Princess screamed.

"I can help you get revenge, my dear." The cloaked person said into her ear. "Just listen to me and you'll get your really revenge soon." The cloaked person said with a amused tone dripping from his voice. he grabbed Princess's arm with his hand. His hand was a red claw, a red, crab-like claw. He dragged Princess into the dark woods.

* * *

**Comment and review! Next chapter will be coming soon!**

**p.s I don't own the powerpuff girls but I do own Fate and Meko because I made them up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter finished! Yay! Thank you to those people who commented or private messaged me about if my chapters are too long or fine the way they are. So the adventure begins now! Comment and review! Or private message me if you guys have any questions.**

* * *

**Buttercup POV**

I'm currently hanging upside down a tree because my skirt got caught when the robot exploded, causing me to get thrown into a tree. Boomer and Brick are laughing their heads off and I'm getting angrier by the second.

"Stop laughing and help me get down!" I screamed. Butch started laughing too, causing me to get angrier and more embarrassed then I was before.

"When I get down from here, you guys better run!" I threatened but they only laughed harder. Stupid skirt! If I wasn't wearing this thing then I wouldn't be stuck in this tree!

"I see that Buttercup helped you with your little princess problem" I heard Fate's voice say. At least I think that was Fate's voice, the blood rushing towards my head is making it hard to identify people's voice. I opened my eyes and saw Fate standing behind the guys with Meko (the bat that was hiding in my backpack and somehow was able to transform into a ramp.) sitting on her shoulder.

"You owe us now." Fate said as a smirk appeared on her face. Butch growled. Blood rushing towards my head, getting dizzy, I think I see stars.

"Fine, I'll help you guys with the whole 'knight' thing." I sighed. Boomer, Brick and Fate cheered and threw their fists in the air.

"That's great and all but can I get a little help here?" I pleaded. They all laughed as they helped me get down the tree. The moment I touched the ground, I grabbed the nearest metal object, which happened to be a metal rode, and swung it towards the guys but they dodged it and start running away from me. At least their screaming and not laughing at me.

"STOP RUNNING!" I yelled after them. "IT'S ONLY GOING TO HURT A LOT!" I chased after them in full speed, leaving behind a trail of green lights. Before I could swing the metal rode again, I heard Fate's finger snap and the metal rode quickly wrap itself around me like a snake, causing me to lose my balance and fall down.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled. "FATE, MAKE THIS STUPID THING LET GO OF ME!" the boys were shocked at the sight of a metal rode coming to life and wrapping itself around me but were relieved that I wasn't chasing them anymore.

"Are you still going to try to kills these boys?" she asked with a smirk on her face. I felt my anger raise, I struggled against the metal bar, feeling it getting tighter until a snapping sound was heard. I looked down and saw that the metal rode was broken.

"I guess you finally able to control your powers." Fate said, sounding a little disappointed. "And if you didn't figure out all your powers, your powers include, freeze breath, super strength, super speed, heat vision, and a lot of other powers I have no desire to list." I saw Boomer's Butch's and Brick's eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Super speed?" Brick asked excitedly. He face showed that he was fantasizing about how it would be like to have super speed.

"Heat vision?" Boomer question while fantasizing about having heat vision.

"Super strength?" Butch asked. He was also fantasizing about super strength.

"Since Butch agreed to help us, wouldn't that mean they get a jewelry weapon too?" I asked, grabbing the guys' attentions.

"Yeah, you're right about that but, since they're the knights they get their jewelry piece weapon a little differently." Fate sighed and crossed her arms.

"KNEEL BEFORE ME!" she ordered Victoriously. The guys quickly did what they were told.

"Boomer," she motions Boomer to stand to face her. She grabs his right hand and gentle places a black bracelet that had an ocean blue stone in the middle around his wrist. The black color turned silver as the Chemical X absorbs into his skin.

"I hereby give you the title of the blue knight. Protect the frail and the pure from the hands of temptation." Fate said as she said and snapped her fingers and blue flames shoot out of the bracelet. Boomer panics and runs in circles and shakes his arm wildly, trying to get rid of the blue flames.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME BEFORE I BURN TO A CRISP!" He pleaded as he ran in circles. Fate grabs his shoulder, forcing him to stop and slapped his cheek, making a loud 'slap' sound. Boomer blinked twice before noticing that the flames weren't burning him. The blue flames turned into a sword in Boomer's hand. My jaw dropped.

"The sword is pure silver and the jewel in the middle of the handle," Fate pointed to the handle of the sword. "Is a real sapphire. The sapphire symbolizes 'Holy Blessings' while the silver symbolizes 'Mirror of the Soul'. I bow my head to you, Blue Knight." She bowed her head. My jaw dropped lower, if that was possible. Fate was showing respect! I think hanging upside a tree caused me to have brain damage or something. A smug grin appeared on Boomer face.

"Well I am pretty awesome aren't I?" Boomer said smugly. I think his ego is becoming bigger. Fate suddenly grabbed both his cheeks and stretched them.

"Don't get full of yourself kid." She said darkly while having a sweet smile on her face. "It's one thing being proud and another to be full of yourself." She let go and left Boomer whimpering. He walked next to me and I patted his shoulder.

"Brick," she motioned Brick stood up, his back straight. He was obviously nervous. She gentle places a black mirror watch around the wrist of his right hand. The Chemical X absorbs into his skin, leaving behind the gold of the watch.

"I hereby give you the title of the red knight. Protect the knowable and the innocent from the hands of their own foolishness." She snaps her fingers red flames bursts out from the watch and transformed into a bow that is used in archery. Seeing the confused look on his face, Fate took bow in her hands and as she stretched the string of the bow and posed as if she was going to shot an arrow. A red arrow appeared on the bow, she let go and the arrow went flying towards a pile of robots remain. The arrow hit the remains and suddenly exploded in red fireworks, we stared in awe as Fate smirked proudly at what she just did. She shoved the bow at Bricks chest, snapping him out of his shock.

"The bow is made out of gold. The gold symbolizes 'justice', 'power', and 'strength' while the ruby on the bow symbolizes 'true love'. I bow my head to you, red knight." She bowed her head but brick didn't seem too noticed since he was too memorized by his weapon. He walked up next to me and Boomer.

"Butch, it's your turn." Fate said gentle. He stood up; the knees of his pants were dirty since he was kneeling on the ground the longest. She pieced a small black jewel into his left ear; I think it's some kind of earring. She turned her head to look at me, she had a slight smirk that say 'watch this'. I raised an eyebrow. Fate grabbed Butch's shoulders and bit the lobe of his right ear, causing him to blush.

My jaw dropped again, WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING! Brick, Boomer and I stared in shock at the scene in front of us. I don't like this at all, I don't know why but I do know that I want them to stop! She let go of his ear and we were able to see a matching black jewel on the ear she bit. Oh, so she was just putting on the other earring on . . . . . . . . . . . I still feel angry for some unknown reason. The black jewel turned green, indicating that the Chemical X is entering his body, leaving behind a green, glass-like stone like the one on my ring.

"I hereby give you the title of the green knight. Protect the stubborn and the kind hearted from the hand of those who wish to use them." Fate said with a smile. I glanced at butch, a slight pink color remained on his cheeks. STOP BLUSHING, YOU IDIOT! His hands went up to his earrings while his face showed confusion. Fate sighed.

"Pinch your earrings then quickly point both index fingers at me." she instructed. He did as he was told in a streak of green light two guns appeared in his hands. It didn't like a regular gun; it was white silver and didn't look deadly at all.

"Whatever, my weapon is still cooler." Brick murmured. Fate heard this and a wicked grin appeared on her face.

"Butch, be a dear and shoot that pile of robot remains." She ordered sweetly. Butch nodded and pointed both guns at the last remains of robots parts. He pulled the triggers and instead of bullets, a blast of green star-like object escaped the gun and hit the remains, causing it to explode. The explosion was bigger than Brick's explosion and it was dark green. Brick looked down at his weapon, and then he stared at the white silver guns. I can't blame him; Butch's weapon is kind of awesome.

"The white silver symbolizes 'justice and purity' while the emerald on the side of both the guns symbolizes 'life', 'fertility', 'wealth' and sometime 'love'. I bow my head to you, green knight." As Fate bowed her head for the third time, Butch bowed too. The weapons turned back into jewelry pieces

"Ok!" Fate exclaimed. "I'm done showing respect for the next million years or so, now it's time to save our first princess!" she cheered. Meko, who was hiding somewhere came out and sat on her shoulder. I looked at the guys and noticed something.

"Um Fate," I said, grabbing her attention. "I think you forgot something." I pointed to boys who were float in the air. Butch quickly grabbed the trunk of the tree but Boomer and Brick weren't so lucky.

"How do we get down?" Brick yelled and grabbed a branch. Boomer is kicking and screaming as he got higher towards the sky, he quickly grabbed Bricks pants. That didn't help because Brick's pants slipped causing Boomer to float higher. Luckily, Brick's pants got caught on his foot so Boomer didn't float away but Brick's underwear was showing.

"MY EYES! IT BURNS." I screamed, stressing the word 'burns' as I covered my eyes. I heard Fate whistle seductively.

"Looking good Brick!" She said, and bursts out laughing. I didn't dare open my eyes until Fate tapped my shoulder.

"Ok," she said, trying to stop laughing. "Go fly up and get them, BAH HA HA HA HA!" I flew up to them, trying not to look at brick's underwear. Flying became so easy; it makes it hard to believe that I was struggling with it earlier this morning. I brought them down, not letting go of their shoulders so they won't float away and Brick immediately hit the side of Boomer's head.

"That's for pulling down my pants, stupid!" Brick yelled, looking extremely embarrassed. Boomer whimpered, he looked like a sad puppy and I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"How are we going to save anyone if these guys can't even keep their feet attached to the ground?" I half yelled at Fate. She thought for a second and then snapped her fingers. Rope appeared in my hand. My eyes trailed up the rope and found Boomer, Brick and Butch tied to the other end; this scene reminds me of balloons.

"This will do for now, so let's go!" Fate flew away, I followed her.

"Where are we going?" I asked, flying in full speed to catch up to Fate.

"We're going to japan!"

**Somewhere else . . .**

"Yeah so this new exchanged student had the nerve to take Butch away from ME!" Princess screamed. The cloaked man had enough and snapped.

"SHUT UP! I HEARD ENOUGH!" the cloaked man screamed at her. He tossed the cloak away and reveal who he was. HIM was his name, his red skin and claws made Princess flinch. He was wearing some kind of short dress, long boots and makeup. There isn't much surprise why Fate thought that he was a drag queen (A/N yes they know each other but I'm going to reveal how later on).

"You will get your revenge but in one condition." He said and paused for a dramatic affect. He opened his mouth to talk but Princess held up her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care!" Princess hissed. "I just want to get back at that witch! Even if it kills me!" HIM chuckled at her statement.

"My dear, it might kill you in the end." Before Princess could change her mind, he shot dark energy from his hand, hitting above her chest. She cried out in pain, but he took her some place where no matter how loud you scream, no one will hear you.

The blast didn't kill her but alter her looks. Her messy brown hairs straighten and turned blood red. Her tanned skin lost all color, leaving behind faint gray freckles. Her clothes turned to a darker shade of the original color and her once tight clothes grew and hanged loosely around her body. Her eyelashes were darker and longer; lips as red as her new hair. The dark energy left behind two double-blade swords in her hands. In red, glowing letters the name 'HIM' was engraved on her chest. She looked somewhat pretty in an evil devil doll sort of way.

"Ah, what a wonderful new dolly to add to my collection!" he said as he took a step back to admire his soon-to-be new toy. "But before I can have you permanently, I have to help you with your revenge. Come, we need to make our way to japan in order to stop them and get your revenge."

"Yes, master." Princess replied, showing no sign of emotion. As HIM and Princess walked into the shadows, they left behind a Princess's tiara, that was now damaged beyond repair.

**Buttercup's POV; location-a hospital in Japan**

We landed in a tree, carefully so we won't be seen. Fate pulled out three pairs of men shoes and held it out to the guys.

"Put these on, you guys will be able to walk around without floating away with these." She explained. While the boys put on the shoes, a thought occurred to me.

"Wait, why didn't you give me a pair of those shoes when I couldn't control my powers? It would have been easier than wearing heavy jewelry."

"I'll be honest and tell you the truth." Fate said. "I really wanted to see you in a girly outfit and jewelry. Since I'm pretty sure you're not going to wear anything girly until three years after this." I growled. If I wasn't wearing that skirt, then I wouldn't have gotten stuck in that tree!

"Wait, what you mean 'until three years'?" I asked. Fate didn't answer, she only smirked. Meko came crushing through the leaves, hitting me in the face.

"Ow," I said with a slight whimper.

"Mistress Fate! It's almost time!" Meko warned; almost time for what? Fate nodded.

"Everyone, jump down the tree." She ordered we did what we were told and when we landed on the ground, Fate snapped her fingers.

Brick, Boomer and Butch went from seventeen teenage boys to twenty five year old men! Boomer looked the same but was taller, Brick looked more mature and Butch was taller, his hair was slightly messier but it didn't cover his left eye. He was somewhat . . . well maybe . . . . In a certain angle . . . ok I give up, he's absolutely stunning! Uh, not that I care, of course.

The guys were dressed up like doctors and Fate was dressed up like a nurse. I look at myself but I was the only one who didn't change.

"You three are doctors that transferred here from America, Buttercup is Butch's niece. Due to certain family problems, she's living with you." Fate explained. She told the guys what they had to know while my eyes wondered. I spotted multi bubbles coming through a window from the third floor.

In the window I saw a girl with curly blonde hair blowing bubbles. She looked kind of sad. From what I could see, she was wearing white and she was sitting up on her bed that was next to the window. The walls of the room were the same color of the sky.

"So the girl we have to save is in this hospital?" Boomer asked, his voice sounded deeper. Fate nodded.

"Yep, and you guys are going to look for her and save her before HIM gets his hand on her." Fate said.

"Who's HIM?" Brick asked.

"I'm guessing HIM is the guy who kidnapped and trapped me in the tower, right?" I commented. Fate nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean we have to look for her?" Brick asked. "Don't you know who she is?"

"Of course I know who she is!" Fate answered, sounding slightly offended. "Where's the fun in telling you guys who she is if it's a lot of fun watching you guys struggle." She smirked. EVIL!

"Fine, but can you at least give us clues?" I asked. There is no point in arguing with Fate.

"First clue, she's named after soap and water. Second clue, just like Buttercup, her life is a fairy tale story. And your third clue is that she eats apples regularly." Fate said before an old lady started yelling at us.

"Who are you?" she asked us in a heavy Asian accent. I'm guessing she's the head nurse, judging by her uniform.

"The men behind me are new doctors that were transferred to this hospital from America." Fate explained. The head nurse eyed the guys and turned towards me.

"Get to work! We don't pay you to socialize!" she storms off.

"What was the third clue, again?" I asked Fate, after the head nurse was entered the hospital. I thought nurses were supposed to be sweet and kind but the head nurse is the complete opposites!

"Happy searching!" Fate said with a smirk and disappeared.

"HEY!" I yelled at the sky. "FATE, COME BACK HERE!" Boomer tried to calm me down while Brick and Butch thought of a plan.

"I guess we're just going to have to look around and try to match a girl with the clues we have." Brick said with a sigh.

"Boomer, you check the first floor while I'll check the second. Butch, go look at the computer files and search for a patience that matches the clues." Brick instructed.

"I'll go check the third floor." I said. Brick nodded and we all started looking. A few hours later and I didn't find anyone that matched the clues. I was taking a walk outside when I remembered the window I saw earlier. The room had blue walls but when I searched the third floor there wasn't one room that had blue walls!

I went outside and spotted the open window. I flew up to it, looking into the room. I spotted a girl with blond hair fast asleep on a plain white hospital bed. I landed in the middle of the room and noticed that there wasn't a door. The only way in was through the window.

"Who are you?" a girl asked. I turned around and saw the girl awake. She had blonde hair and inncrystal blue eyes. She didn't bother to sit up, she only laid their with her face towards me.

"My name is Buttercup." I answered hesitantly. She seemed sweet, almost cheerful.

"I'm Bubbles. Nice to meet you." she said politely. "Are you hungry, there some apples in the fridge. I eat a lot of them every day." She pointed to the fridge across from her. I shook my head. Wait I minute, if mix water and soap together then you're able to make bubbles with it. And she said that she eats apples everyday so she matches two of the clues.

"Hey, did you know?"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to die in seven days." She replied with a smile.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I guess it was obvious that something like this was going to happen since the title of this chapter is 'Bubbly Snow White and her last seven days'! Don't worry, if the knights don't mess up she'll live! So, Boomer pulled Brick pants down, princess turned evil (well, more evil) and Bubbles knows she's going to die. Not a very good cliff hanger. Anyway comment and review! Tell me what you think so for or tell me what you want to happen! I really want to know what you guys think! (P.s: here's a reminder, I accept anonymous reviews.)**

**-XxSupernaturalQueenxX**


	6. Chapter 6

Bubbly Snow White and her Last Seven Days

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Please don't kill me! I'd like to thank Moonlightgirl258 for motivating to finish this chapter and helping through my writers block. Comment and review!**

* * *

"I'm going to die in seven days." She said with a smile. She waited politely for me to say something but I was too shocked to do anything. How could she be so calm about this?

"How do you know if you're going to die in seven days?" I finally asked, still shocked. Bubbles shrugged as if it was nothing. Suddenly she kicked off the covers off her and ran towards the fridge, pulling out a piece of what looks like pie. Apple pie?

"I had a dream about something pulling me into darkness last night so it's possible that my dream is telling me that I'm going to die soon. And seven seems to be the most obvious number." She said nonchalantly as she took a bite of her lightly frosted apple pie. "Want a piece?" she held out the plate to me. I shook my head.

I had the same dream; those red claws were pulling me in what seems endless darkness. Nevertheless, it's not as if I'm going to die in seven days too, right? . . . . . . I need to find Fate.

"I have to go, it was nice meeting you." I said as I floated out the window. Before I could get too far from the window, Bubbles wrapped her thin arms around my waist.

"Don't go!" she cried. "Take me with you!" Her knees were still on the bottom frame of the window while she stretched out and she held on to me with her arms for support so she wouldn't fall.

"Whoa, hey! Let go!" I barely got the hang of this flying thing, but I can't fly with her weight plus mine! I tried to shrug her off but she still managed to keep a hold on me somehow. I began to float farther from the window.

"Hey! If you don't let go, then we're both going to-" Before I could finish, Bubbles lost her balance. "Fall!" Bubbles weighed me down like a ton of bricks!

"Ah! Not again!" I screamed as we fell. How many times do I have to fall from the sky!?

_**Crack**_

"Ow," groaned, feeling something heavy on top of me. We went through the tree's branches, finally some bushes to break our fall. Glancing on my sore arms, I found many little scratches caused by those stupid branches.

"Owie," Bubbles whimpered as she sat up. "That was so much fun! Can we do it again?" looks like she recovered fast for her first falling out a window experience.

"NO!" I yelled immediately. "Now, GET OFF!" Bubbles finally glanced down to see that her knees were digging into my back!

"Oops, sorry!" she cried earnestly. She hopped off my and I was finally able to sit up, and stretch my sore muscles

"Yeah, but I don't think I can fly you back to your room." I commented, looking up at the window from the ground. Is it just me, or does the window look higher than usual?

"That's fine; I didn't want to go back anyway."

"Hm?" I sounded uninterestedly; pulling out some twigs and leafs out of my hair.

"PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH YOU!" Bubbles suddenly blurted out.

"What? No way!" I said. Fate told us to find her, not take her out of the room! Oh man, I have a feeling this is going to bite me in the butt later.

"Please!"

"No!"

***fifteen minutes later***

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Bubbles chanted the same word for almost half an hour! I tried ignoring her but wherever I went, she right behind me!

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I screamed. "You can come with me just SHUT UP!"

"Yay!" Bubbles cried with glee. I glanced at her add noticed that she had her hands hiding firmly behind her back, or should I say, hiding behind her bottom.

"What are you doing?" I asked, one eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"Um, this hospital grown doesn't cover my . . . . Butt," Bubbles answered her face looked flushed. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.

***Narration's POV***

"Make sure to drink a lot of water, and do proper exercise, alright? And no more pushing each other off roofs, ok?" Boomer warned the two cute Asian children. The young girl had her broken arm in a purple cast while the young boy had his broken leg in a blue cast. The two kids were both glaring at each other, but they extremely enjoyed Boomer as their doctor since he was so clumsy. He trip five times, broke one glass cup, and somehow managed to do a painful cartwheel when he tripped over his chair with wheels.

A nurse, who has been following him everywhere, translated what he said to the children, who only knew Japanese. They live in japan after all. The kids glanced at their English-speaking doctor, then at each other, then finally at the nurse.

"Fine," the nurse translated what the boy said.

"I make no such promise." The nurse translated what the girl said. The boy stuck his tongue out at her and the girl kicked his leg that wasn't casted. If Fate were there, she would have said something along the line of 'how cute, they're in love!'

The kids' parents gently pushed their children out the door and thanked Boomer politely, even if he didn't understood one word they were saying. Right after they closed the door behind them, he let out a long sigh. Fate was going to have his head! He should be looking for that girl they have to save! Moreover, He's not a real doctor, he can't do doctor stuff! When the nurse grabbed him and told him he had patients, he nearly jumped out of his skin!

Luckily, he didn't have to do anything. He only examined their injuries, sent them to another doctor to get them in casts and x-rays done and then saw them afterwards. He's familiar with broken bones because he used to get hurt a lot with Butch and Brick when they were younger.

"You are very good with children, Doctor." The nurse, who has been translating, said slyly. "I found that _very_ attractive."

"a-ah, is that so?" Boomer stammered. The nurse was very pretty, and she seems kind but she looks like she's twenty-eight while Boomer, in reality, is only sixteen. Moreover, he's not very good with the opposite sex.

"Are you ok?" The nurse asked, concerned over Boomer's nervous behavior.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine!" Boomer said, right before he turned and ran. Argh, how stupid can he be? He might have hurt her feelings for running off like that. Boomer truly felt bad about running away, but as it was mentioned before, he is just not good with the opposite sex. He stutters, becomes really nervous, get tongue-tied, his heart feels like it's stuck in his throat, and he feels like the biggest idiot in the world afterwards.

Still running, he caught sight of glowing blond hair in the corner of his eye. Looking in that direction, he saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life!

Glowing blonde hair that had clean curls descending down until it reached her petite shoulders. Skin fair as snow. She seems cheerful as she kicked the air below her with her legs below her as she sat on a bench, waiting for someone. Out of pure curiosity, she turned her gaze at Boomer. For a moment that seemed longer, her bright blue eyes met his own dark blue ones. He felt like cupid's arrow pieced right through his heart. It wasn't painfully nervous feeling; it was more like a pleasant shock that made his heart come alive all of the sudden.

Too bad he wasn't looking where he was going.

Forgetting that he was running, he tripped over a rock on the path and landing face first in a water fountain in the middle of the hospital yard. Drenching from head to toe, her glanced to the blonde girl to find that she was giggling! No guy wants his new crush to laugh at him.

Embarrassed, he glanced down and out of pure habit; he ruffled his hair and moved it so it would shield his eyes, hoping that it would somehow hide the blush on his cheek. It didn't.

The blushed moved across his face and invaded the tips of his ears. Oh god, could this get any worse?

"Yo, Bubbles come on!" Buttercup called. Boomer looked up and saw Buttercup dragging Bubbles away by her hand. So Bubbles is her name, huh?

***Buttercup's POV***

"Ok, I think I saw her over there," I said to myself as I dragged Bubbles with me. I heard Bubbles giggle. Curious, I turn my attention to her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I saw a man run into a fountain!" Bubbles giggled again, hand covered her lips. "He's so silly!"

"I didn't see anything."

"Yo Buttercup, who's that girl with you?" someone said. Bubbles and I turned our heads in unison. Butch was walking towards us.

"It's you-know-who," I implied. Butch glanced at Bubbles, who was having trouble hiding her exposed butt with one hand.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. Butch is a good deal taller than I am and I really don't like it.

"One hundred percent," I replied. "Have you seen Fate? I can't find her anywhere." He's too tall! Shrink you stupid man! Shrink! I, Buttercup, command you! . . . I think I've been hanging around Fate too much.

"No I haven't seen her," Butch said, then smirked. "You know, you're kind of short aren't you?" he patted my head as if I was a child! THAT DOES IT!

"Grrr!" Angry, I kicked his shin, _hard._

"OW! YOU BRAT!" he yelled holding his shin and hissing in pain. He tried to grab my arm but I dodge.

"RUN!" I said and ran, dragging Bubbles with me. She seemed clueless to what just happened. I looked behind me. Oh crap, he's following us!

In pure instinct, I ran faster. However, I noticed that everything around me was beginning to blur. Sweet! Super speed to the rescue!

Wanting to see Butch's shocked face, I turned around to see that Butch was keeping up with my speed! Not fair! Why does he have to unlock her super speed fast than me? I ran fast, I don't think Bubbles was touching the ground anymore. He continued to chase me. The ground beneath us literally ripped apart. If this keeps going on, we might run into something! Wait, that's it!

Changing direction, I began to run everywhere, turning around at every corner, going over and under things; you would think people would notice a doctor chasing a girl in inhuman speed with said girl was carrying a patient over her shoulder. Butch was locked me as a target as he neared me. Before he could get me I turned a quick left before I could hit that tree in front of me, Butch wasn't so lucky. He slammed face first into the trunk of the tree.

"HAH!" I said in victory. "See ya later, su – ow!" sad to say, my face met face to face with an iron frying pan.

"You two, stop abusing your powers like that." A woman scolded. It was Fate, one of her hands on her hip and the other held the same frying pan my face came in contact with just a second ago.

"That hurt!" I yelled at her. "Why did you hit me with a frying pan?" I noticed that Boomer was behind her, soaked to the bone. Did he fall in a pond or something?

"What frying pan?" Fate asked innocently, frying pan disappeared from her hands.

"You bi– "

"Oooh k! So who is this young lady?" Fate asked, obviously already knowing the answer.

"This is Bubbles," I introduced.

"Hi!" Bubbles awkwardly got off my back. I was relief to get the weight off my back. She's may look small and petite but she weighs a lot more than she looks.

"Hey," Butch said from behind me, before he jabbed his fingers into both my sides, causing me to shirk.

"Butch! Ow, how did that hurt me?"

"That's a secret." Butch answered, his signature cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Excuse me," Bubbles interrupted. "Aren't you the guy who ran into the fountain?" she was looking at Boomer

"Wha! Ah – No, wait – I mean . . ." Boomer looked somewhat defeated. "Yes." Bubbles laughed and Butch began to pick on Boomer for being such a clumsy guy.

"Fate, can I talk to you?" I whispered to her.

"What is it?"

"Bubbles said that she has a feeling that she's going to die in seven days, is that true?"

"What? Of course not!" Fate laughed. I felt relieved to hear that. Bubbles is a sweet girl, I don't want her to worry about dying at such a young age.

"She's going to die in three days."

"What!?" I said, having to force myself not to yell. "Why?"

"This is her story; snow white is poisoned by an apple and falls in a deep sleep, and is mistaken for dead." Fate explained. "Sadly, this is reality so if she gets poisoned, she'll die."

"Is there anything we can do?

"Of course, the main reason I recruited you guy was so you could fix everything." She replied, looking at the lively bunch in front of us.

"What should we do?"

"I feel HIM's presence near." Fate said. "The last time I sensed him near, the tower you used to live in collapsed."

"So wait, he caused that?" I asked, startled to learn how strong of foe we are up againsts. Wait the mirror! He was in the mirror! That why I saw it turning red right before Fate pushed me out the window; he was there! If she hadn't helped me escape, I wouldn't be here right now.

"Yeah. I think it would be for the best if take Bubbles out of the hospital tomorrow. That way, I can search for HIM or at least find something to stop her story from ending in tragedy." Fate pondered. "We can't take her out of here for twenty-four hours because HIM will figure out what's going on and try to stop us."

"Any ideas?" I asked, seeing her wicked grin appear on her face.

"Yep!" Fate said with wicked glee. "Hey Boomer!" we walked closer towards everyone.

"What?" Boomer asked when she gained her attention.

"Why don't you take her into town tomorrow? It would be nice for her see the town for once." Fate said. "Would you like Boomer to take you to see the town, Bubbles?"

"Oh yes! That sounds like so much fun!" Bubbles looked up at Boomer, hoping he would agree to take her into town.

"Ah," Boomer blushed. "Ok, I mean, sure no problem!"

"Yay!" she cried with glee. While Bubbles cheered, I noticed Fate leaning towards Boomer to whisper something to him.

"You do realize that when a guy takes a girl to town, that means he is taking her out on a date."

"What?" Boomer exclaimed, a blush invading his whole face. His eyes became unfocused and began mumbling to himself. He looked as if he was going to pass out from nervousness. Butch noticed this, and turned to Fate.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Butch said, causing Fate to laugh.

"Ah yes, yes I did."

"Hey, has anyone seen Brick?" I asked. Butch and Fate shook their heads. Hm, I wonder where he is.

***narrator POV***

"Get away from me!" Brick yelled, his hands and feet tied to the ends of the bed. Wicked grins were above him. Oh, what kind of torture is he being forced to endure? And, by who?

"Relax, we will not hurt you," a voice towering above him said. He was tied down and surrounded . . . surround by female nurses that is. One nurse pulled up his shirt to reveal his perfectly shaped abs. the rest of the nurses squealed with delight, some fainted, and others . . . had nosebleeds?

Brick managed to rip his hands and feet from the sheets, that tied them together, and made a mad dash for it.

"Leave me alone!" Brick yelled as an army of nurses with cameras chased after him through the halls.

Poor Brick, that's what you get for being a sexy doctor.

* * *

**Finished the chapter! Comment and review please!**


End file.
